The invention relates to a vehicle door with a triangular mirror bracket for mounting an outside mirror. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle door, which can be attached with hinges to a motor vehicle, wherein the door has an inside wall, an outside wall, and window channel profiles for a window, and wherein a triangular mirror bracket with an outside mirror is disposed above the outside wall for mounting the outside mirror to the door.
On vehicles currently in use, the respective outside mirror installed on vehicle doors is fastened to a triangular mirror bracket, which is generally located in the frontal section of the door, above the outside or inside door wall. In conventional punch-pressed doors, the respective sheet-metal portion of the door provides a bearing surface for mounting the triangular mirror bracket to the door.
One disadvantage of such vehicle doors is, above all, that a fastening of the triangular mirror bracket, e.g., during the initial assembly, or a replacement of the triangular mirror bracket during repairs, for example, is relatively time-consuming. Also, a relatively high amount of punchings accumulate during the punch-pressing of the corresponding sheet metal doors because of the unfavorable contours of the door.
It is the object of the invention to provide a vehicle door of the particular type for which the triangular mirror bracket can be installed quickly and easily in the door. In addition, the triangular mirror bracket must be adaptable to a wide variety of design specifications and easy to replace during later repairs.